


What They Know

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Rodney wants John. John wants Rodney. At least now they both know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What They Know  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 299  
>  **Summary:** Rodney wants John. John wants Rodney. At least now they both know it.  
>  **A/N:** written for tarlanx for fandom_stocking

“Do you think you will ever want me?” Rodney’s eyes almost bugged out as the damning words left his mouth before he could recall them

John stared at Rodney with his mouth agape. “Pardon me?” There was no way he could have heard him right.

Rodney knew he should pretend he hadn’t said anything or at the very least that John had misunderstood what he’d said but Rodney didn’t do any of those things. Instead he stared into John’s eyes and with his voice low but even he whispered, “You heard me.”

_How could Rodney think for one second that he didn’t want him?_ A deep sigh escaped him and echoed around the room before John admitted in a whisper, “From the moment we met I wanted you. There hasn’t been a minute that went by since then that I haven’t. My every waking moment is spent wanting you.”

An incredulous, mulish expression spread across his face. “You could’ve fooled me. You never said anything. Not by word or deed did you....” His voice trailed off. “Why?”

There were a lot of things John could have said. Things like he didn’t know how Rodney felt. Or even that he was gun shy when it came to commitment. But the truth was he had been afraid to say anything in case Rodney hadn’t felt the same way. “Because I’m an....”

“Idiot. Mor...”

John quickly cut in. “I wouldn’t go that far. But yeah. It was stupid. I should have told you and maybe we could have...” A thought occurred to him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

With a rueful grin on his face Rodney shrugged his shoulders. _He’d never thought in a million years that John would want someone like him._ “Because I’m an idiot?”

“Works for me.” John whispered as he closed the distance between them.


End file.
